Love in a game of destiny
by francia lawliet
Summary: 'Cinta' terjebak didalam sebuah permainan bernama 'Takdir', dan itu tak akan pernah berubah!H. Miku dijebak 'teman' barunya, yang akhirnya Miku terpaksa menjalani semua kemauannya. Akan'kah 'Teman' baru Miku ini bakal jadi Cinta Miku? Atau sebaliknya?/"Entah'lah? Aku tidak tau Cinta itu seperti apa..?"/"Cinta itu tidak bisa dijelaskan, walau bisa dirasakan.."/Warning Inside! R&R!


Hallo, minna~~! xD saya kembali lagi..! pasti pada kangen, iya kan!? Ohohoho .. Ma'af yah, Author kesayangan kalian ini lagi-lagi hiastus.. dalam waktu jangka lama! Oh ya, sedikit informasi sekaligus perminta'an ma'af, karena fic Mi-chan 'Destiny' dan 'Hmm, Kenapa?' ga akan dilanjutin untuk sementara.. karena, Mi-chan kehabisan ide … ._.) v, Ini pertama kali saya terjun ke Fandom ini! xD

Naruto: Hei baka! Kapan kau lanjutkan fic kami, hah!?  
Shion: Iya! Kalo ga dilanjutin…  
Hinata: Akan ku bunuh kau author!  
Mi-chan: *ngacir* WAA~ Gomennasaii~~!  
All Chara: Hoi! Tunggu! *Bawa golok, dll*  
Rin: OMG! OMG! Aku ikutan! LEN SIAPKAN 'ITU'!  
Len: Ok.. sudah siap Rin!  
Rin dan Len: RODA RORA ATTACK!  
Mi-chan: *Mati*  
Miku: Karena, Author sudah died.. maka disclaimer akan dibacakan oleh~  
Miku Z: Oleh ku -  
Miku: Eh..! Baiklah.. T , T)  
Miku Z:  
**VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA MI-CHAN, KARENA KALAU PUNYA MI-CHAN PASTI DUNIA UDAH KIAMAT!**  
Mi-chan:*Kembali dari kematian* nah, enjoy~~ *Mati lagi*  
Warning!  
_maybe Lemon, Melon *wth*, gaje, abal, author newbie, dll_

* * *

_Kau tak akan mengerti 'Cinta' .. sebelum kau mengenalnya ..  
dan aku terjebak dalam sebuah permainan ..  
Bernama 'Takdir' yang membawaku kepadanya ..  
'CINTA'_

* * *

**Miku PoV**

* * *

Hari ini, pukul 05.16 aku sudah terbangun dari alam mimpiku, disaat semua orang masih terlelap. Kenapa aku bangun pagi? Hmm, Pertanyaan yang bagus. Alasannya, karena .. aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah. Simple, bukan?

Ini hari pertamaku sekolah, sekarang ku sudah kelas 2 di 'Utaite Gakuen'. Sebuah sekolah tua ditengah-tengah kota, sekolah itu sudah dibangun tahun 1400-an, aku juga tidak terlalu perduli. Ah, selesai sudah persiapanku.

"Miku~! Cepat, nih sudah ada temanmu, cepatlah kesini!" Seru Ibu-ku dari lantai satu, yah, rumahku memang ditigkat tiga, dan kamarku, tempat yang sekarang ini ku diami ada di lantai dua.

"Ya .. Sebentar lagi!" Seruku dari lantai dua, sembari membenarkan bajuku, serta pitaku (dasi kalau untuk cowo). Setelah, itu'pun, aku langsung berlari, menuju lantai satu, menggambil bekalku .. lalu menuju pintu dan keluar.

"MIKUU~~~!" Seru, seorang perempuan, berambut honey blonde, dan bermata sapphire, itu langsung memelukku, sebelum berkata "Miku~ Aku kangen sekali~~!" Dengan sangat senang. Yup, benar dia Rin Kagami.

"Ya, Aku juga kangen RinRin" Kataku sebelum membalas pelukkan Rin. Hei, jangan berpikir kalau aku ini Yuri[1]!?. Setelah, itu Rin melepas pelukkannya, dan berkata

"Ayo, jalan!" Dengan semangatnya. Rin memang selalu bersemangat, dia juga merupakan sahabatku. Rin'pun, berjalan mendahuluiku, saking semangatnya. Aku'pun, menyusul Rin dan menyamai langkahku dengannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Rin menceritakan tentang liburannya, bagaimana ia bermain dipantai, dan lain lain. Dia (Rin) juga menanyai bagaimana liburanku, dan ia sangat senang mendengar cerita liburanku, padahal menurutku liburanku sangat membosankan.

Ah, tidak terasa ternyata kami sudah sampai di sebuah Kasti tua. Kau bertanya kenapa kami disini? Itu, karena, ini sekolah kami.

"RinRin~!" Seru, seseorang dari kejauhan. Yah, aku tau siapa orang ini. Dia dan Rin sangat mencolok .. terutama rambut dan muka mereka yang sama. Yup, dia Len Kagamine.

"LenLen!" Seru, Rin sebelum memeluk orang yang menghampirinya, Len. Sudah biasa melihat mereka bertingkah seperti mesra-mesra'an. Tidak, duga'anmu salah mereka tidak pacaran, mereka bilang hanya sahabat. Walau sebenarnya, aku juga ragu kalau mereka hanya sebatas 'sahabat'. Len dan Rin adalah sahabatku semenjak SMP.

"Hei .. MikuIku~!" Sapa, Len padaku.  
"Hai.. Len," Sapaku sambil tersenyum.  
"Nah, Aku dan LenLen kekelas dulu yah~ Papai~!" Kata Rin menarik lengan Len, lalu beranjak pergi. Ya, kelasku dan RinLen memang berbeda, Aku Kelas XI-A dan dia kelas XI-B.

Aku, melihat jamku, sekarang pukul 06.15 . Hmm, masih banyak waktu, sebelum mendengar ceramah panjang kepala sekolah di lapangan. Kemana yah? Ah, aku tau!. Aku'pun melangkah ke Taman belakang sekolah, taman ini memang jarang sekali ada yang tau. Taman ini terletak di belakang sekolah dan bersebrangan dengan hutan.

Oh ya, Aku belum memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Hatsune Miku, Kelas XI-A di Utaite Gakuen. Aku, termaksud orang popular di sekolah ini, aku juga kenal beberapa orang popular disekolah ini..

Rin Kagami, Sahabat ku sendiri. Terkenal akan ke'imut'annya, suaranya yang bagus, dan Len yang selalu disisinya.

Len Kagamine, Shabatku. Terkenal karena 'Shota'nya[2] , suaranya yang bagus, dan Rin yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. Walaupun, Len 'shota' fans girlnya juga banyak, lho!

Yuma Kamigane, aku hanya mengenalnya sedikit, teman satu kelas. Terkenal karena cool, suaranya yang ngebass, dan 'tampan' menurut fansnya. Setiap valentine pasti lokernya akan penuh dengan surat cinta, dan mejanya akan penuh dengan surat.

Kaito Shion, aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya, teman satu kelas. Terkenal karena cool, Ketampanannya, suaranya, badannya sixpack. Kabarnya dia pemimpin geng popular di sekolah ini, dan beritanya dia juga mesum.

Kasane Teto, Sahabatku. Terkenal akan isengnya, karena imutnya juga, dan suaranya yang melengking. Kabarnya sedang masa pedekate dengan Ted Sakane.

Ted Sakane, Sehabatku. Terkenal karena kepintarannya, suara 'shota'nya, coolnya, dll. Sedang pedekate dengan Teto.

Neru Akita & Nero Kamigane, Shabatku. Neru merupakan Informan, juga penggosip nomer satu, selalu memegang Handphone kemana-mana, yang merupakan Cheerleader berbakat. Nero merupakan kapten tim Football, makanya ia terkenal, selalu disebut duo shota kalau sedang bersama Len.

Mikuo Hatsune, Kakaku. Entahlah kerena apa ia terkenal, tapi yang jelas dia memang tampan, dewasa.

Kumiko Zatsune (Miku Z), Kakak sepupuku yang paling kusayang. Terkenal karena, body-nya yang proposional, kecantikannya, juga aktingnya yang luar biasa. Kelas XII-A, Pacarnya Akaito-oniisan

Akaito Shion, Pacar Kumiko-oneesan~. Terkenal karena, cool, selalu tampil sebagai model cover majalah, aktingnya yang bagus, dan ramah. Kelas XII-A.

Gumi Megpoid & Gumiya Shijou, Gumi mempunyai suara yang indah dan juga murid yang pintar terutama dalam bidang TIK. Sama dengan Gumi, Gumiya juga begitu.

* * *

**TING TONG TING TONG**

* * *

Ah, gawat .. aku harus cepat-cepat ke Lapangan sebelum dimarahi!

* * *

**Normal PoV**

* * *

"Dan kita sebagai sekolah terbaik di Jepang harus bla bla bla bla.. bla bla bla, dan bla bla" Jelas Kepala Sekolah, kepada muridnya yang semuanya sudah jenuh

* * *

**Miku Pov**

* * *

Ah, bosannya~! Memang sekolah kami adalah sekolah terbaik di Jepang *hanya bayangan Mi-chan*. Anak-anak yang masuk ke sekolah ini'pun rata-rata pintar, punya prestasi, dan kaya. Kelas- Kelas'pun dibedakan berdasarkan keahlian, dan kemampuan.

X-XII pun dibedakan jadi dua yaitu _Clas Utau_ dan _Clas Vocaloid_. Jadi, satu kelas ada dua clas, dan _Clas Vocaloid_ lebih bagus dari _Clas Utau_. Misal, XI-A itu ada dua kelas yaitu _Utau Clas_ dan _Vocaloid Clas_. Kelebihan _Clas Utau_ adalah Prestasi diluar sekolah lebih membanggakan, dan kekurangannya adalah kelas ini tidak terlalu mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah. Sebaliknya juga Clas Vocaloid.

Dari, kelas A-F juga dibedakan ..

Kelas A, merupakan kelas unggulan ke 1, anak-anak yang masuk kelas A ini rata-rata unggul di segala bidang.

Kelas B, merupakan kelas unggulan ke 2, anak-anak yang masuk ke kelas ini rata-rata unggul disegala bidang, namun masih lebih unggul kelas A.

Kelas C, Merupakan kelas yang unggul di semua bidang. Namun mereka lebih unggul di bidang Sastra (Bahasa), Seni, Biologi.

Kelas D, merupakan kelas yang unggul di segala bidang. Tapi lebih unggul di bidang Olahraga, Ekonomi, dan Lingkungan Hidupan.

Kelas E, merupakan kelas yang unggul disegala bidang. Tapi lebih unggul di bidang Fisika, Kimia, dan TIK.

Kelas F, merupakan Kelas yang sangat unggul di bidang Sejarah, Geografi, dan Geologi.

"Sekian dari saya.. bla .. bla .. bla.. " Salam Kepala sekolah yang mengakhiri pidatonya .. Akhirnya~~, aku sangat lega pidatonya tidak panjang. Karena, kaki'ku rasanya sudah mau patah.

"Semua murid dipersilahkan masuk kelas masing-masing!" Seru Kiyoteru –sensei, yang biasanya memberi pengumuman. Akhirnya, semua murid'pun bubar, menuju kelas masing-masing. Aku'pun tidak hanya diam, aku langsung menuju kelas karena sudah tidak kuat ingin duduk!

Euhh … Lain kali aku akan pura-pura sakit, agar tidak mengikuti upacara bodoh itu! Grr! Ah, akhirnya sampai! Aku'pun langsung membuka pintu kelas, dan,

"Waa! Waa!"  
"Kyahah, kya!"  
"Hei, tahu gossip tentang.."  
"Bla.. bla.. bla.."  
"Nyahaha.. haha,"

'Wah, bagaimana ini? tempat duduk-ku dimana yah?' Aku, melihat daftar tempat duduk, 'Aku … duduk di … sebelah Kaito Shion!? Barisan ke tiga, jajaran ke empat..?' Pikirku … Aku'pun langsung mencari tempat duduk-ku. Ah, itu dia! Aku'pun langsung duduk disebelah Kaito.

"Eh … Ano ... Mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya, yah, Shion-san …" Kata'ku member salam, lalu tersenyum.

Dia, melihatku dari atas sampai bawah, Lalu berkata "Hmm ... Manis juga, hehehe, panggil saja Kaito … Nammu Miku'kan? Miku Hatsune" Katanya, sembari bertanya namaku, apa-apa'an dia menggodaku! Menyebalkan …!

"Aa, Arigato, iya nama'ku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja, Miku," Kataku memperkenalkan diriku, sambil tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum, sebelum bilang, "Kau manis sekali, aku sudah dengar banyak tentang-mu, dari kakamu, Mikuo …"Aku terbelak tak percaya, orang seperti dia kenal, kak Mikuo! "Hei, kau menyuruhku memanggilmu, Miku'kan?" Tanyanya

Aku tersenyum dan berkata "Ah, Iya, apa ada masalah?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, ada, soalnya aku ga mau memanggilmu Miku, aku mau memanggilmu 'Miku-chan', bagaimana?" Tanyanya, Aku sedikit terbelak karena embel-embel '-chan'biasanya dipakai untuk anak kecil, perempuan remaja, atau yang sudah menjalani hubungan tahap lanjut (atau menjadi kekasih)

"Ah, ano … soal itu," Aku'pun berfikir … namun dia langsung berkata,

"Dan, kau boleh memanggilku, 'Kaito-kun'" Katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya. Ugh, orang ini!

"Ah … Iya tentu boleh K-K-Kaito-Kun," Jawabku, agak gegelagap-pan dengan muka yang merah, kalau ada kaca sudah kudetebak wajahku sekarang sudah sangat merah, karena malu!

Dia'pun mengembungkan pipinya, sepertinya sedang menahan tawa, "Bfft, Buahahahha.. Mukamu lucu sekali Miku-chan, tapi masih tetep imut…" Dia lalu mengedip'kan sebelah matanya.

Ugh, kalu begini terus aku bisa jadi kepiting! Cowo ini benar-benar menyebalkan!? Humph.

**Cklek**

**Grek**

"Ah, ya, anak-anak saya wali kelas kalian Kiyoteru, ma'af saya terlambat, tadi ada sedikit urusan dengan kepala sekolah…" Kata wali kelas'ku, menjelaskan alasanya yang (mungkin) tidak ingin didengar oleh seantero kelas.

"Nah, Hari ini kita tidak akan belajar," Kata Kiyoteru-sensei yang sama sekali belum selesai menjelaskannya, anak-anak kelas sudah berteriak kegirangan.

"Yee!"

"Wee!"

"Horee!"

"Yes!"

Kiyoteru-sensei'pun menggebrak meja dan berkata "Tenang, anak-anak, harap tenang," katanya, lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkanya perlahan. "Hari ini, kita tidak akan belajar, 'namun', kita mulai dari perkenalan saja!" Serunya sambil menekan'kan kata 'namun' "Mulai dari kau yang paling ujung!" Kiyoteru'pun menujuk seorang yang sudah kukenal Yuma.

"Nama saya, Yuma Kamigane, panggil saya Yuma" Kata Yuma memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk tanda hormat.

* * *

**~~000ooo**_**SkipTime**_**ooo000~~**

* * *

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

* * *

"Nah, anak-anak kita sudahi dulu perkenalannya, Konichiwa" Kata Kiyoteru mengakhiri acara perkenalanya.

"Konichiwa Sensei!" Kata anak-anak serempak memberi hormat. Dan setelah Kiyoteru sensei keluar, anak-anak'pun segera berhamburan kekantin. Begitu juga aku,

* * *

**Normal Pov**

* * *

"Yo, Kaito!" Seru seseorang, sontak yang merasa dipanggil'pun menoleh,

"Hei, Ada apa Yuma?" Tanya Kaito pada orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Hei, Kaito mau melakukan 'itu' tidak!? Aku sudah bawa bajunya nih … ," Kata orang yang bernama Yuma itu,

"Memang, siapa 'korban' kita, huh?" Tanya Kaito pada Yuma, Yuma'pun berfikir sebentar dan ia'pun membisikan sesuatu pada Kaito,

Kaito terkejut, lalu tersenyum sebelum bilang, "Kau keren Yuma!" Kata Kaito bersemangat dan langsung beranjak pergi bersama Yuma.

* * *

**Miku Pov**

* * *

Aku sedang menikmati bento-ku di taman belakang sekolah, sampai,

"KYAA~! TOLONG!" Hah..! ini-kan suara Rin! Aku langsung berlari menuju kearah suara, yang berasal dari gudang sekolah, saat sampai di Gudang Sekolah aku menyadari kalau disitu ada … KAITO!? _Heck_! Apa yang akan ia lakukan pada RinRin!?

"Ayolah, RinRin~ Aku'kan hanya menyuruh-mu memaki baju maid ini …" Kata Kaito sambil menunjukan baju maid yang ia bawa,

_Fuck_, aku bakal bener-bener nyeret Kaito ke neraka! Kalau sampai menyentuh RinRin!

"Ayolah, RinRin, Kami'kan tidak minta lebih, kok?" Kata Kaito membujuk lagi Rin, untuk memakai baju maid yang dibawanya. Tunggu dulu 'Kami'? _Shit_, pasti ada lagi orang yang lain selain Kaito. Aku melihat sekitar, dia … tunggu dulu dia YUMA!? Oh, _fuck damnit_!

"T-tidak … lepaskan aku!" Elak Rin, Arghh! Kini aku benar-benar geram! tanpa sadar tubuhku bergerak sendiri, dan

**Buagh!**

Bisa kurasa aku memukulnya terlalu keras! Oh, Kami-sama, bagaimana ini! Karena yang aku pukul itu Kaito!

Kaito meraba Pipinya yang sakit, lalu membuang darah yang ada dimulutnya. "Cuih, Hmmph, tak kusangka kau datang kesini …" katanya dan mengelap darah yang ada di bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya, " … 'Gadis Manis'" Lanjutnya, dengan menekan'kan kata 'Gadis Manis' dengan nada horror, sekarang mukaku pucat … oh Kami-sama apa yang harus ku lakukan!?

"Sakit'kah!?" Kataku setengah mengejek, "Lepaskan Rin! Kalau tidak aku akan …" Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, dia langsung buka mulut

"Kau mau apa, Gadis manis? Menciumku? Ahahaha!" Katanya dengan mengejek, yang membuatku makin geram. Grr! "Ah, begini saja, aku akan bebaskan temanmu ini jika kau mau menuruti semua perintahku! Bagaimana?" Tanyanya

Grr, cowok ini benar-benar membuatku ingin membunuhnya! "Baiklah, ku terima tawaranmu!" Jawabku dengan lantang,

Kaito terkejut dengan jawabanku, "Wah, Wah, kau memang benar-benar berani … I like you'r style, sweet girl!" Kata Kaito

"Berhenti, memanggilku seperti itu, berengsek!" Kataku lantang, Kaito menjentikan tangannya, dan Yuma'pun maju. 'Apa yang akan ia lakukan!?' pikirku, sekarang aku benar-benar cemas!

"Yuma, lepaskan ikatan Rin!" Seru Kaito, yang langsung dituruti Yuma. Grr, sebenarnya, apa sih, yang mau dia lakukan!

"Lalu?" Tanya Yuma pada Kaito setelah membebaskan Rin, 'Lalu? Apa maksudnya Lalu?' Pikiranku mulai terbang entah kemana,

"Akan ku beri dia pelajaran …" Jawab Kaito enteng, namun terdengar seperti petir dikepalaku, 'Pelajaran? Aku sudah cukup banyak belajar, hari ini!' Pikirku. Yuma hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi bersama Rin,

"Miku!?" Kata Rin setengah menangis, aku mengisyaratkan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, aku menatap Kaito , Sekarang dia seperti se-ekor srigala yang sangat kelaparan , Ukh aku semakin takut!

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang bergetar, Ukh, aku semakin terlihat lemah dihadapannya!

"Oh, my, ternyata 'gadis manis'ku' , ketakutan," Katanya dengan nada mengejek, dia langsung mengelus pipiku, aku langsung menghempas tangannya

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh! Dasar cowok berengsek!" Kataku Lantang walau masih terdengar sedikit ketakutan,

Dia langsung mengunci pergerakanku, 'Ukh, shit! Secepat itu'kah dia!?' pikirku sekarang aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Hahahah, mukamu lucu sekali, tenang sayang, aku gak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu, kok?" Katanya, Dia menyeringai puas, ah.. pikiranku, sudah kacau sekarang!

"Cih, Percaya padamu!? Sama aja kayak mimpi tau! Lagian bisa aku tebak, kamu bakal, ngapa-ngapain aku!" Kataku tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Kaito,

Dia hanya menyeringai, lalu tertawa "Memang benar, lalu kau mau aku apa-kan?" Katanya dengan nada mengejek, 'Tuh'kan bener!?' pikirku.

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulutku dia langsung mencium bibirku, mengabsen gigiku, dan memelintir lidahku. Dia juga menggigit bibir bawahku, sehingga air liurnya dan air liurku bercampur. Entah kenapa, aku tidak melawan, dan aku malah menikmatinya, Damn you Kaito!

"Mhhm .. Arhh, Mhhmm .." Erangku, aku akan benar-benar memakanmu Kaito!

* * *

**Normal Pov**

* * *

Kaito'pun melepaskan ciumannya dari Miku, dan menatap dengan puas kearah Miku,  
"Ahaha, mana kebernianmu tadi nona?" Kata Kaito mengejek "Oh, apa aku 'menghisap' keberanian,'mu itu?

"Geez, kau berengsek!" Seru Miku pada Kaito, Kaito hanya menatapnya tajam-tajam, sementara Miku mukanya memerah,

"Tapi, Kau menikmatinya bukan?" Kata Kaito sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya, muka Miku makin memerah,

" … Berengsek!" Seru Miku lantang, Kaito hanya tertawa kecil, sampai akhirnya,

* * *

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

* * *

"Ah, damn, padahal aku masih mau main lebih lama lagi!" Kaito'pun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Miku, dan beranjak pergi. Sebelum pergi, Kaito berkata, "Miku, ku tunggu, kau sehabis pulang sekolah!" Katanya dengan terus berjalan tanpa melihat pada Miku,

"Ahk, Cowok itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Keluh Miku, sambil memeggangi bibirnya, "Aku .. Men— Membencimu Kaito!" Keluh Miku, lalu beranjak pergi dari Gudang dengan muka yang sangat memerah, 'Rasanya hangat..?'

* * *

**Di Kelas**

* * *

**Brak!**

"Huh, untung ga telat!?" Kata Kaito yang langsung berjalan santai menuju kursinya,

"Hah… Hah.. Yokatta," Kata Miku lalu berjalan kebangkunya dan tebak siapa disebelahnya? Yup, Kaito. Sekarang muka Miku memerah, karena malu,

"Kutagih janjimu, sepulang sekolah,"Kata Kaito berbisik kekuping Miku, dan menggigit kecil kuping Miku, dan membuat muka Miku memerah,

"I-iya, aku tau!" Kata Miku menahan erangannya, Kaito tersenyum puas,

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

* * *

"Ahk, sekarang aku harus menepati janjiku! Damn," Miku menggerutu, Kaito melihat kearah Miku,

"Tenang aja, ga akan sakit, kok? Hehehe" Kata Kaito, yang membuat Miku jengkel, marah, malu, dan bingung menjadi satu, "Kau sendiri, yang janji iya'kan?" Kata Kaito menambahkan yang membuat Miku makin panas,

"Iya, iya, what ever!" Kata Miku langsung memalingkan mukanya,

"Nah, saya akhiri untuk hari ini, Selamat sore semuanya," Kata sensei lalu pergi, meninggalkan kelas, semua murid'pun berhamburan keluar,

"Sekarang sudah sepi, apa maumu?" Kata Miku Ketus, Kaito berfikir sebentar, Miku makin cemas,

"Mengikuti semua mau'ku, tanpa banyak tanya, itu mau'ku, sekarang ayo!" Kata Kaito beranjak keluar kelas, Miku semakin bingung 'Apa sih maunya bikin penasaran!' pikir Miku, dan mengikuti Kaito,

Setelah sampai di tempat parkir, Kaito menaiki motornya, "Ayo, naik!" Seru Kaito, pada Miku, Miku'pun menurutinnya,

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

Motor Kaito berhenti disebuah tempat parker khusus, Miku semakin bertanya-tanya ada apa ini sebenarnya?, "Ayo Turun," Kata Kaito, yang langsung dituruti Miku,

Kaito pun berjalan mendahului Miku, Miku hanya memngekor dari belakang. 'Aneh banget sih!? Dia tuh maunya apa? Aku juga ga ngerti!' Pikir Miku,

Sampai akhirnya Kaito dan miku berhenti di sebuah pintu salah satu apertemen, "Kita mau ngapain sih sebenernya?" Tanya Miku dengan cemas,

"Diam saja, nanti juga kau tau," Kata Kaito dengan nada serious, Miku pikirannya udah kemana-mana,

Cklek

"Ayo, Masuk," Kata Kaito mempersilahkan Miku masuk, Miku terkagum-kagum melihat bersihnya apartemennya Kaito. 'Wah.. bersihnya' Pikir Miku.

Miku'pun berjalan menuju kamar Kaito, 'Wha.. bersih sekali' pikir Miku, terkagum-kagum "Kau punya pembantu?" Tanya Miku polos,

"Tidak," Jawab Kaito datar, Miku baru sadar sesuatu,

"Hei, kenapa kau membawaku kesini, dengan hanya kita berdua!?" Seru Miku, Kaito hanya tersenyum,

Kaito mengambil sesuatu dari lemarinya, dan membawanya ke Miku "Nih, Pakai, dan jangan banyak Tanya!" Kata Kaito menyerahkan benda yang di bawanya

Miku berfikir sebentar, 'Bikini!? Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan!?', "Hei, Apa maksudnya ini!?" Tanya Miku dengan suara langtang,

"Kan, sudah kubilang jangan banyak Tanya, pakai saja!"Kata Kaito yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar, "Kan, Kau sendiri yang berjanjikan?" Kata Kaito menambahkan,

"Kamar mandi di sebelah mana?" Tanya Miku, Kaito hanya menunjuknya, Miku'pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi,

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Miku masih belum keluar, Kaito sudah kehilangan kesabaran "Hoi, Miku sudah belum? Kalau belum juga akan kudobrak!" KAta Kaito dengan tidak sabaran,

"Ah, Eh, J-jangan! A-a-aku hanya malu!"Seru Miku, sebelum Kaito mendobrak pintunya,

"Sudah, Keluar saja!" Seru Kaito, yang sudah sangat kehilangan kesabarannya,

"I-iya!" Akhirnya Miku'pun keluar dengan hanya memakai bikini,

Kaito terkejut, "Wow, putih sekali," Kata Kaito menyentuh kulit Miku, muka Miku'pun memerah,

"H-hentikan! Aku sudah menuruti maumu, sekarang aku mau pulang!" Kata Miku bergetar,

"Mau'ku? Oh ya, kau boleh pulang setelah, aku 'mencicipi'mu," Kata Kaito yang membuat Miku bingung,

Kaito langsung mengikat tangan Miku dengan handuk, 'Ah shit, dia sudah merencanakannya!' Pikir Miku, "L-le-lepaskan!" Seru Miku pada Kaito,

"Tidak akan, sudah terlanjur sih, hehehe," Kata Kaito, lalu menggendong Miku a'la bridal style, ke ranjangnya,

"Ukh, lepaskan!"Sekarang Miku berada dibawah Kaito, Kaito mulai menjilati kuping Miku, Miku mukanya jadi memerah. Kuping Miku digigit kecil oleh Kaito yang membuat Miku semakin panas akan tindakan Kaito , padanya. 'Miku manis sekali…' Pikir Kaito, Setelah itu dia mulai mencium bibir Miku, namun Miku tidak memberin jalan. Akhirnya Kaito mencubit perut Miku, Miku yang terkejut membuka mulutnya yang dijadikan kesempatan oleh Kaito.

Kaito, mengabsen gigi miku dan memilintir lidah Miku, Miku hanya bisa mengerang saja. 'Sudah kuduga dia akan menikmatinya, thehe' Pikir Kaito. Kaito turun kebagian leher, ia menggigit tulang leher Miku, hingga membuat Miku mengerang kesakitan. 'Aku membencimu Kaito, ahh~' Miku'pun membatin.

Tangan kiri Kaito mulai ber-aksi, Kaito mulai meremas-remas dada Miku, yang membuat Miku makin mengerang, entak karena 'nikmat' atau karena hal lain. "Hehehe, Enak'kan Miku?" Tanya Kaito penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Aah..! Mhm..! Kau ah.. bangshat.. Kaito.. ah..!" Kata Miku ditengah erangannya. Sementara Kaito, hanya tersenyum pada Miku, senyum penuh kemenangan.

Kaito mengangkat tubuh Miku sedikit, lalu melepas ikatan bikini Miku, Miku terkejut lalu berkata " … K-Ka-Kaito, apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh!?" Tanya Miku, dengan muka memerah,

"Membuatmu merasakan 'nikmatnya surga',"Kata Kaito enteng, Miku mukanya lebih memerah, Kaito'pun leluasa untuk menaikan bikini Miku, "Wah, wah," Kata Kaito menidurkan kembali Miku, dan menyentuh dada Miku dengan lembut,

"Ahh.. K-Ka-Kaito.. ah.." Erang Miku, sepertinya Miku memang benar-benar menikmatinya,

Kaito'pun mulai menjilati dada Miku, dan menggigit kecil putting Miku, "Ah… H-hentikan! Ahh.." Kata Miku yang mulai merasakan bahwa bagian itunya sudah sangat basah, Kaito akhirnya mengisap putting Miku keras-keras sehingga Miku mendesah makin keras, "AhHH! AHH"

Kaito tidak memperdulikan desahan Miku, dan mulai turun lebih bawah lagi. Miku terkejut, "Ahh.. Ka-Kaito.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Miku,

Kaito tidak menjawab dan menarik CD Bikini Miku, Miku kaget dan setelah terbuka semua, Miku hanya merapat'kan kedua kakinya, "Ayolah Miku, aku tau kau ingin lebih, iya'kan?" Tanya Kaito yang mengelus-ngelus paha Miku, dan Miku pun mulai mengendorkan kerapatan kakinya,

Kaito menjilat bibir V nya Miku, Miku mulai mendesah yang artinya dia inginkan lebih, AKhirnya Kaito bermain dengan daerah V nya Miku cukup lama dari mulai menusukan lidahnya sampai lain-lain, "Ahh.. Kaitoahh…!" Kaito tau erangan Miku berarti dia akan keluar,

Kaito lebih ganas bermain lagi sampai akhirnya cairan bening Miku keluar, Kaito menjilatinya sampai bersih, "Rasamu enak sekali.." Kata Kaito sambil menyeringai puas, ".. Belum saatnya kau lelah, sekarang baru dimulai" Kata Kaito, lalu membuka celananya, Miku hanya diam karena memang dia menginginkan lebih. Kaito tersenyum dan memasang K*nd*m ke P nya,

Kaito'pun mulai memasukan P nya ke dalam Miku, "Ahh.. sempit sekali … tak Ku sangka kau masih virgin," Kata Kaito yang terkejut, Miku hanya mendesah saja. Kaito memasukan 'semuanya' dan membuat Miku berteriak keras-keras karena kesakitan,

Kaito memaju-mundurkan badanya dengan pelan, agar tidak membuat Miku kesakitan lebih dari ini, "Ahh.. Kaito.. kau.. ah.. memang bangsat!"Kata Miku disela-sela erangannya,

"Ahh.. tapi kau menikmatinya, 'kan?" Kata Kaito menggoda Miku, Miku malah mendesah ke-enakan. 'Sudah kuduga…' pikir Kaito. Kaito masih menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama, samapai Miku mendesah "Ahh.. lebih cepat!",

Kaito akhirnya mempercepat maju-mundurnya P, Saking cepatnya Miku sampai berkata-kata kasar, karena pikirannya kacau, Miku menggenggam erat sprey kasur Kaito, "Aaaaahhhh.. Kaitoh… lebih cepatt ahhh…"

Kaito makin mempercepat gerakannya, karena tau kalau Miku akan orgasme. Walau Kaito sendiri masih belum, Kaito semakin mempercepat gerakannya, semkin cepat dn semakin pat,

"AHHH… akusudah tak tahan lagi.. AHH..!" Erang Miku karena, sudh idak tahan dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan benng daari V nya. Kaito masih belum puas juga, akhhirnya dia malah mempercepat lagi gerakannya, mendengar desahan Miku Kaito malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya..

"Ahhh.. Miku kau cepat sekali mnyelesaikannya…?" Kata Kaito, diantara desahannya. Kaito'pun menciummi bibir Miku, sebelum Miku sempat menjawab. Kaito memulai petualangan didalam mulut Miku, untuk beberapa saat, dan melepasnya,

"Ahhh.. itu karena aku belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali!" Jawab Miku, yang masih terus mendesah dengan erotisnya, membuat Kaito semakin liar.

Sama dengan Kaito, desahan Miku semakin lama semakin liar, dan menjadi sangat liar. 'Sudah kuduga dia akan jadi seperti ini..' Pikir Kaito. Karena Kaito sudah tidak Kuat lagi maka dalam satu kali sentakan P nya Kaito masuk semua ke dalam Miku, dan langsung mempercepat gerakannya, sampai,

"AHHHH…." Erangan mereka berdua, karena 'keluar' secara bersama'an , beruntunglah Miku karena Kaito memakai coretK**d*mcoret pada Pnya jadi tidak perlu khawatir,

Kaito mencabut P nya dari tubuh Miku yang sudah sangat kelelahan, Kaito lalu berkata "Lihat? aku bisa membuat'mu puas.. hahaha.."Kata Kaito sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan, Miku hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Kaito melepaskan ikatan Miku,

"Kau menyebalkan! Huh!" Seru Miku dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaito, Kaito hanya tertawa dan mengelus pipi Miku dengan lembut,

"Menyebalkan juga kau tetap menikmatinya… heheheh.." Kata Kaito dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, Miku hanya menyelimuti dirinya,

Setelah beberapa saat, Kaito kembali dan menemukan Miku sudah tertidur. Kaito berjalan menghampiri Miku, lalu tersenyum sebelum bilang "Miku memang manis, apa lagi pada saat tertidur, sangat polos dan manis," Lalu mengecup kening Miku dengan lembut,

**Besoknya, pukul 05.15. **

"Ukh, aku lelah sekali.."Kata Miku sambil merenggangkan badannya, mengambil handuk dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi,

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Miku keluar, dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya. "Kaito.. ? Hei bangun sudah pagi!" Kata Miku sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Kaito,

"Ah, ohayo Miku .." Kaito mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih melayang dan, "Miku kenapa kau membangunkan aku sepagi ini?" Tanya Kaito,

Miku hanya mengendus sebal dan berkata "Hari ini kita sekolah, baka!" Seru Miku kesal, "Sudah cepat mandi sana!" Kata Miku kesal,

* * *

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

* * *

Mi-chan: Ahhh! Akhirnya selese juga! = 3 =) maaf yah minna, kalau kebanyakan deskripsi T , T) *pundung* Maaf 'lemonnya gak kerasa maklum fic pertama dengan rated M dan karena author ga pernah merasakan lemon itu gimana jadi ga tau hehehe *masih dibawah umur sih*, Maaf juga masih banyak typo, maklum masih sangat newbie! _ _)m  
Miku: *Cengo* fic macam apa ini!? *marah-marah*  
Kaito: *meluk Miku dari belakang* Aku suka, kok, fic ini soalnya aku bisa 'nidurin' Miku~~! *gigit kuping Miku*

Miku: U-uwwaaaahhh *mukanya memerah* /)  
Rin: Aku cuman jadi figuran!? WTH! *marah-marah*  
Len: Kau masih mending Rin.. lah aku? T , T) a *pundung*  
Mi-chan: E-EH!? Tapi kan aku membuat fic ini gara-gara denger lagu 'Spice', lho!? ^^')  
Len: B-beneran!? *langsung semangat*  
All chara + Mi-chan: *sedang ngobrol gaje*  
Miku Z (Kumiko): Karena Author gila itu sedang gila, saya saja yang minta review, tolong review, nge-flame juga gak apa-apa.. - -)

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
